1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically cycling detecting-and-sorting device for curved and transparent objects, especially to a device for sorting contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional method to detect the contact lens is to provide an accommodating plate and multiple cup bodies on the accommodating plate. Each contact lens is mounted in the cup body. The operator moves the whole accommodating plate to the detecting region, and then a camera lens of the detector detects the contact lens in the cup body. After the detection, the operator manually replaces the cup body with an unqualified contact lens by a cup body with a qualified contact lens. However, the above process has the following shortcomings.
First, the detecting process mainly relies on manual work, such as manually moving the accommodating plate and manually replacing the unqualified contact lens. But manual work is not efficient and is not accurately reliable.
Second, if the detecting process proceeds automatically by machinery, there is still a replacing-unqualified-object process after the detecting process.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automatically cycling detecting-and-sorting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.